Pretty Little Spells
by Cutesciencegeek
Summary: I'M STILL HERE WITCHES AND I KNOW EVERYTHING-A Even in Hogwarts, the liars can't stay out of trouble. Aria's dying for a personal extracurricular with the Potions master; Hanna's kissing the enemy. Spencer will to do anything to ace her exams and get cosy with Potter, only Ginny isn't liking the idea; Emily wants to share a broom with her roommate. Poor liars, should've been nice.
1. Chapter 1

1-

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily were all sitting down on the third compartment of the Hogwarts Express leaving from Platform nine and three quarters, with a party of chocolate frogs, liquorice wands, cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties and bertie botts every flavoured beans on the table between them. As Aria gestured the carton of the every flavour beans towards Hanna, Hanna shook her head with a longing look on her face. A lot had happened to the girls recently... as they finally realized that A(a person who was tormenting them by sending them messages and emails pretending to be their dead best friend Alison), was actually Lucius Malfoy- the most loyal death eater who survived in the battle between good and evil... between Harry Potter and Voldemort. As a very trusted Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy was personally informed by Voldemort of the powerful magical abilities of the girls and tried his utmost to keep them ignorant of their abilities, knowing the disastrous consequences that will happen if the girls found out about them. Alison, had secretly been a witch and used the last Time Turner available to sort her time out between Hogwarts and her best friends, travelling from Hogwarts to Rosewood, Pennsylvania by floo powder; until she couldn't do it anymore and used Courtney, her twin sister, to hang out with the girls on days when it was too much for her. It was so important for Alison to keep in touch with her friends because she needed people who she trusted to keep her most treasured possessions the real deathly hallows. The deathly hallows did not only have the ability to keep the owner immortal but to truly revive one person for each hallow who were still needed on earth as well as one other with the unison of Hallows. After the girls looked for and found the deathly hallows, four unknown people were revived.

"Un-buh-lievable! Men are _all_ the same! Can you believe it? I can't! Since I explained everything to Ezra, he hasn't even contacted me!" Aria ran her hands over her skinny Paige jeans, made the charms on her Tiffany charm bracelet face the same direction and removed her oversized Chanel shades.

"That's the least of our problems, we are going to do our seventh year in a school of magic with students who have been prepared for this since their first year!" complained Spencer, who was used to acing all her AP classes in Rosewood.

"Ah guys! I shudder to think about the weight I'm gonna put on at Hogwarts! Doubt that they have a diet choice!" said Hanna, who always had a problem with her weight. Emily didn't say anything but she didn't even have to. The girls knew how hard it was for Emily an out lesbian to fit in anywhere" Aria suddenly forced a smile.

"Screw our problems... at least we have each other." Spencer nodded, and Emily and Hannah went "Yeah totally" together. Suddenly Harry Potter walked into their section of the train. "Excuse me but the train is full, would it bother you if we stay here?" The girls shook their heads almost immediately, and Emily and Hanna squeezed into the bench next to Spencer and Aria. The girls instantly looked at Spencer...Cute British Harry Potter was definitely her 'type'. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all sat down on the bench opposite. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegoood and Neville Longbottom. We're all seventh years'. And you are?"

"Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery and we're from Rosewood, Pennsylvania. If you want any of these sweets go ahead and take."

"Pleasure. Muttered Hermione, opening a chocolate frog. "Albus Dumbledore. I've got a ton of those!" she exclaimed, beginning to read. "One of the longest living wizards, still alive is famous for his fight against... wait a second. This can't be correct. Dumbledore has passed away a year ago; they probably mistook him for his brother Aberforth!"

"Hermione! The cards are always correct. Nobody actually writes them. They've got a mind of their own!" concluded Ron, with a crescendo of happiness happening in voice.

"I knew it! Merlin's beard that man, everyone thought he was dead! Help can always be found at Hogwarts for those who need it! Remember his words in our second year!"

"No Ron! Don't you get your hopes up like I did after looking into the mirror of Erised!" Harry Sighed. He went through enough disappointment to last him a life time.

"So guys, can you tell us a bit about Hogwarts... cause we're totally clueless" went Spencer, whilst playing with the cuff of her Baby Phat cashmere pullover. So The four experienced wizards and witches across them explained everything they knew and everything they have been through until the Hogwarts castle was in sight and the girls asked Ron, Harry and Neville to leave so that they could change into their school robes whilst wondering who survived because of the deathly hallows.

"I'm going to change into my robes," Announced Hermione, "According to my pocket clock we should be there any moment now; and since it's my last year at Hogwarts, I want to enjoy the sorting ceremony properly." The girls nodded whilst Harry and Ron rolled their eyes in a way that showed that they were used to this sort of behaviour from Hermione, however the three of them left to change whilst the girls decided to change there. However, just moments after, everyone entered the compartment again, however with a frowning Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"Mixing with more mudbloods, are you Harry?" Smirked Malfoy, "Or have you finally found someone who would have you boasting about your victory over you-know-who? One thing I tell you Potter, You-Know-Who would never really die. There's not enough human in him for that." Crabbe and Goyle both sniggered.

"Shut up Malfoy!" moaned Ron.

"I see that your father's situation hasn't improved judging by the state of your hand-me-down robes! Say have they been of your mother, when she was at Hogwarts?" Ron turned a bright shade of red. Suddenly the train stopped, and assuming that they arrived, all the students started walking towards the door.

"Firs' Years!" Shouted Beetle-eyed Hagrid as he simultaneously saluted Harry, Ron and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

2-

As soon as everyone arrived at Hogwarts, the four liars were summoned by Professor McGonagall who led the girls to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was found sitting behind his wooden desk, wearing purple star and moon patterned robes. His piercing blue eyes, which peered at the girls from over his half-mooned spectacles, gave the impression that he was waiting for them. Emily felt out of place in the chocolate brown corduroy pants she was wearing under her robes and Hanna likewise, with the Dolce leather jacket she was wearing over her robes. Spencer instinctively undid her loose-style fishtail plait and removed her two carat diamond ring. "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter think you dead, Professor 'Dee'. It was the information on the Chocolate frogs card that gave you away," Aria said, in hope of trying to break the ice. "No matter, everyone's questions will be answered in the Sorting ceremony shortly. Now, I have asked Professor McGonagall to show you to my office to clear everything out. I can only begin to imagine your confusion. Your friend Alison was an extremely powerful witch who honourably gave up her life in the battle against Voldemort. It is very unusual that Hogwarts School lets in wizards or witches in after the first year. However, exceptions had to be made in your case. I primarily would like to thank you for uniting the true deathly hallows. If it weren't for the four of you, I alongside Professor Snape, Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley wouldn't be here today. Secondarily, I am sure that you will all get used to the school system shortly. You are to attend daily remedial lessons covering the OWL syllabus of several subjects, as well as the syllabus of the subjects you will choose to study at NEWT level. Now you are to be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses, and there is some great food downstairs that I'm not quite ready to miss, so if you'd follow me..."

Hanna beamed. She liked the sound of Dumbledore, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like all was going to be OK. After a fifteen minute walk with Dumbledore around the castle, they arrived in the Great Hall. Spencer commented on the lights, saying that she'd read about them somewhere in '_Hogwarts: A history'_. The girls were led into a line, behind very small looking first years, all equally excited to be sorted. All the girls felt quite excited, particularly Spencer. Spencer could only begin to imagine her parents' pride when she explained to them how she did extraordinary magical things which Melissa couldn't even begin to imagine. She felt her palms becoming sweaty with excitement. After reading up about the wizarding world she learnt that all the most intelligent witches and wizards were placed in Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat soon began to sing its song, which left each of the girls speechless.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

They had never seen anything of the sort, and although they were beginning to accept their witch characteristics, had never seen actual magic in front of them. However, they noticed that everyone seemed calm and composed, and they couldn't help but notice that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all chatting coolly at the front of the Gryffindor table. Several first year students began to be sorted by the hat and Pansy Parkinson cheered loudly as her younger sister got sorted into slytherin, and likewise with Colin Creevey as his younger sister became a Gryffindor. However, Susan Bones was disappointed to find that unlike her, her little brother became a Ravenclaw. After all the first years were done, McGonagall pushed her spectacles inwards and read 'Fields Emily' from a list written on parchment. Emily field's heart began to race, she pouted twice to try to calm herself down. She wasn't too stressed about her house as she didn't really understand anything magical yet, she was however more stressed about the fact that hundreds of people were staring at her. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "Hmm... interesting... very determined and needs to fit in. Loyal to a trustworthy friend...very patient and ready for things to take their time to happen... I say... HUFFLEPUFF!" A crowd of students at the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly. The next to be called was Spencer Hastings. The hat hardly hit her head when the hat shouted out, "Ravenclaw!" Hanna Marin was next. The sorting hat took its time to sort her out. "Hmm... would do all it takes to gain what you want... You are sometimes quick to judge. I know just where to put you...SLYTHERYN!" After evaluating Aria, the sorting hat decided to put her in Gryffindor, Ron, Harry and Hermione were cheering perhaps more loudly than the other Gryffindors. It was then when Dumbledore gave his speech and explained to everyone about the effect of the unison of the deathly hallows. He then continued, by saying that he's terribly sorry to announce that Professor Snape couldn't make it that night because he got caught up in Indonesia in search for Pixie ear wax. He however reassured everyone that potion lessons will resume normally from the next morning. He ended his speech by announcing that the new defence against the dark arts Professor was Remus Lupin – a former teacher who was not accepted at that time. The four girls easily got on with the students in their house. Hanna Marin was pleased to find that Draco Malfoy was keen to sit next to her and kept pouring refills of Firewhiskey into her goblet. Pansy Parkinson gave Hanna dirty looks throughout the evening. Hanna Marin thrived on jealousy and by the end of the evening decided that ruling Hogwarts might not be so difficult after all. Spencer hung out with Luna, although to say all, she would have much preferred hanging out with someone else. She kept on exchanging cheeky winks with Harry. Aria enjoyed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville's company and Emily discussed some wizard sport called quidditch with Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan.


	3. Chapter 3

3-

When nearly everyone was asleep, Aria Montgomery was striding down Hogsmeade, wearing a tight fitting lacy dress which she bought in London, under her robes, patterned tights, leg warmers and black, bulky combat boots and a DKNY necklace. She smelt of the 'Daisy' by Marc Jacobs perfume she had applied that morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione told Aria that the wizarding world was pretty safe after Voldemort's death and Aria decided to explore what Hogsmeade, the nearby wizarding town offered. Neville Longbottom had helped her by lending her some floo powder and showing her how to travel by it through the floo network, through the fire in the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She felt a little bit unsteady in her heels over the cobbled roads, and after roaming up and down the roads a couple of times she decided to stop for some vodka in a bar called Hogshead. However, the waiters there had never heard of vodka. She instead asked for a firewhiskey. She was used to taking alcohol when she spent two years in Iceland, since people there used to drink to battle the cold. The waiter asked Aria how old she was, and when she lied and told them that she was eighteen, he gave her a unbelieving look but didn't further his argument. She took a sip and felt her insides slowly turn warm, until she wasn't so cold anymore. Although Aria didn't really like the appearance of casual wizard robes, they definitely kept her warm. She finished her firewhiskey and ordered another one. Aria was used to getting attention from guys, because of her C cup, pouty lips and slightly altered accent she developed from spending two years in Iceland. However, she lately felt that settling for guys her age wasn't enough but preferred someone more mature who could really get her. This was the reason she had fallen for her teacher Ezra Fitz- who hadn't contacted her since she told him that she was a witch.

Aria was lost in thought, when she suddenly noticed an odd looking, mature man with sallow skin, greasy hair and flared nostrils sip a firewhiskey like Aria. Aria noticed that this guy had the saddest look she had ever seen. "All right there?" Aria asked. The guy gave Aria a curious look, as though not certain how to answer. He finally gave half a nod. "I'm Aria, by the way." Aria looked at her red nail polish.

"Severus, Aria."

"It's just that you have such a sad look." Severus took a while to answer.

"I must confess that a lot has been going on lately."

"I see. Is that all I'm gonna get?"

Severus smiled. Aria could tell that Severus hardly ever smiled."

"How's this, Aria. I completely gave up my life trying to protect someone because it was my entire fault that his mother died. His mother also happened to be my first and only love... and I now think that this boy might be my son."

Aria nodded and looked demure. She ran her fingers through her hair. "...and I thought I had problems. Are you going to speak to your son?"

"We'll see. I don't have the slightest clue why I'm even telling you all this. I'm not even sure if it's appropriate. I must have had too many firewhiskeys. I will brew up a potion shortly to relieve me of this situation." Severus moved a little further away from Aria, as though to continue doing his own business. Aria finished the remains of her firewhiskey in a last gulp, and left, without any more words.


End file.
